Glee Fictional Season - 5x06 - Nationals
by Karrio
Summary: It's finally Nationals.
1. Press Release

5.6 Nationals

_Press Release_

_Singers:_

Sam Evans

Blaine Anderson

Hilary Opain

Max Kelifer

Kitty Wilde

Ryder Lynn

Marley Rose

Wade "Unique" Adams

Jake Puckerman

Ryan Nichols

Artie Abrams

Tina Cohen-Chang

Finn Hudson

William Schuester

Throat Explosion

_Songs:_

Survivor - Destiny's Child (Marley, Kitty, Unique, Ryan, Hilary, Tina)

Win - Brian McKnight (Blaine, Sam, Max, Artie, Jake, Ryder)

The Touch - Stan Bush (New Directions)

Miami - Will Smith (New Directions with Finn and Will)

Eye of the Tiger - Survivor (New Directions)

The Fox - Ylvis (Throat Explosion)

Royals - Lorde (Throat Explosion)

_Teasers:_

National's Episode

We find out what Will has been hiding

_Guest Stars:_

Miranda Cosgrove as Ryan Nichols

Julianne Hough as Hilary Opain

Dylan Fry as Maximilian "Max" Kelifer


	2. Chapter 2

5.6 – Nationals

**Last time on Glee: **Finn and Will organized a fundraiser for the remaining money they needed for Miami. Some of the alumni came back to lend a hand. They finally found the last member, but will it be too late? If New Directions wins Nationals, they can help test a Glee International Competition. Talk about added pressure. Oh yeah. Seems like Will has been hiding something, but what is it?

**Choir room **

_Will was standing in front of the group. Finn was sitting at the piano._

**Will: **The time has finally arrived. For a lot of you, this will be your last official performance as New Directions. _We get a shot of Sam, Tina, Blaine, Artie looking sad. _This is nothing to be sad about. Embrace it. Go out with a bang and help us win another trophy.

**Tina: **Just think. This time next week, we will be going our separate ways. We might still say hi to each other, but we won't stay in touch.

_Artie looks at Tina._

**Artie: **What'cha ya saying Tina?

**Tina: **Think about it. We said we would keep in touch with those who graduated last year. But, besides Finn, we only talk to them during special occasions.

_Silence fell amongst them, as they realized that Tina was right. Blaine then got up._

**Blaine: **I plan on keeping in contact with every one of you. I mean, aren't we all going to New York together?

_Sam shrugs his shoulders._

**Sam: **I think I may move back to Kentucky and be with my parents.

_Blaine, Tina and Artie looks at Sam._

**Tina: **What are you talking about Sam?

**Blaine: **Yeah. I thought we could find an apartment together.

_Sam stares at Blaine._

**Sam: **I thought you wanted to live with Kurt?

_Before Blaine can answer, Kitty spoke up._

**Kitty: **That's great for you four. But what about the 8 of us?

_Sam joked._

**Sam: **Kitty? With a soft side?

_Artie chimed in._

**Artie: **Only with Ryder.

_Everyone laughed. Kitty just gave Artie a glare. Will jumps in._

**Will: **Alright. Alright. Alright. The bus will be leaving McKinley tomorrow morning at 6am sharp. So be here for 5:30am. Make sure you pack enough for _Titanic II_, if we are lucky enough to win. As for the room accomdations, I have paired Sam, Jake and Ryder together in one room, Max, Blaine, Artie in the other room, Marley, Unique, Hilary and Tina in one room and the last room will be Kitty and Ryan. Finn and I will be sharing a room as well. _Will thinks for a moment before continuing. _Now April Rhodes, the person funding the auditorium, wants…

_Finn jumps in. _

**Finn: **us to bring home a 2nd consecutive National's trophy. You guys have worked hard for this. Remember the theme. We will never give up. We will give it everything we've got. Throat Explosion thinks they can intimidate us by wearing masks and costumes, they are wrong. Let's go kick some ass this week.

===================================**GLEE====================================**

_The group arrived in Miami. Upon hitting the freeway, they saw a Big LeBron, Wade and Bosh ad for the Miami Heat. Once they entered the city, they finally arrived at the hotel. 15 minutes later. They were all down in the lobby._

**Jake: **Lets have some fun!

_The group jumps on double decker bus outside the hotel. Music started playing._

_**Sam**_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Miami, uh, uh  
Southbeach, bringin the heat, uh  
Haha, can y'all feel that  
Can y'all feel that  
Jig it out, uh  
_

_**Artie, Sam**__  
Here I am in the place where I come let go  
Miami the base and the sunset low  
Everyday like a mardi gras, everybody party all day  
No work all play, okay_

_**Finn**__  
So we sip a little something, lay to rest the spell  
Me an Charlie at the bar runnin up a high bill  
Nothin less than ill, when we dress to kill_

_**Will**__  
Everytime the ladies pass, they be like (Hi Will)  
Can y'all feel me, all ages and races  
Real sweet faces_

_**Tina, Kitty, Unique**__  
Every different nation, Spanish, Hatian, Indian, Jamaican  
Black, White, Cuban, and Asian  
I only came for two days of playing_

_**Max, Ryan, Hilary, Blaine**__  
But everytime I come I always wind up stayin  
This the type of town I could spend a few days in  
Miami the city that keeps the roof blazin_

Chorus:  


_**Sam, Blaine, Jake, Ryder, Artie, Max, Ryan, Tina, Hilary, Kitty, Unique, Marley, Finn, Will**__  
Party in the city where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Miami  
Bienvenidos a Miami  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
I'm goin to Miami  
Welcome to Miami_

_**Jake, Ryder**__  
Yo I heard the rainstorms ain't nothin to mess with  
But I can't feel a drip on the strip, it's a trip  
Ladies half-dressed, fully equipped_

_**Will, Finn**__  
And they be screamin out  
So I'm thinkin I'ma scoot me somethin hot  
In this salsa-merengue melting pot_

_**Sam, Blaine, Artie**__  
Hottest club in the city, and it's right on the beach  
Temperature get to ya, it's about to reach  
Five-hundred degrees_

_**Max, Ryan, Hilary (Tina)**__  
In the carribean seas, with the hot mommies  
Screamin (Ay pappi)  
Everytime I come to town, they be spottin me  
In the drop Bentley, ain't no stoppin me_

_**Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Unique**__  
So, cash in your dough  
We flow to this fashion show  
Pound for pound anywhere you go  
Yo, ain't no city in the world like this  
An if you ask how I know I gotsta plead the fifth_

_**Sam, Blaine, Jake, Ryder, Artie, Max, Ryan, Tina, Hilary, Kitty, Unique, Marley, Finn, Will**__  
Party in the city where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Miami  
Bienvenidos a Miami  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
I'm goin to Miami  
Welcome to Miami_


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

_Finn and Will were standing in the hall outside their rooms. They gathered everyone to them._

**Finn: **We decided to let you guys have a free day. So go out there, enjoy the weather, enjoy sight seeing and relax. Tomorrow we will practice.

_They looked confused._

**Blaine: **Shouldn't we rehearse today?

_Finn eyes the group up._

**Finn: **Did you guys already assigned parts from your chosen songs? _They nodded. _And have you guys ran through the songs a couple of times? _Again, they nodded. _That's half the work right now. We aren't scheduled to perform until Friday. It's only Tuesday today.

_Sam interrupts._

**Sam: **Shouldn't that mean we practice more? For us seniors, this is our last time officially performing as New Directions. We want to make sure we are ready for Friday.

_Finn studied Tina's, Artie's, Blaine's and Sam's faces and found out that was true. Finn turned towards Will, who nodded. Finn returned his attention to the group._

**Finn: **You make a good point Sam. How about this? You spend the morning enjoying Miami, and then this afternoon, we go heavy in rehearsals?

_That was acceptable. Finn and Will watched them leave to enjoy free time. As soon as Will felt it was safe, he turns to Finn._

**Will: **Why did you say that about April?

_Finn leaned against the wall._

**Finn: **No sense in telling them now Will. We have the summer to find a way to solve this.

_Will clears his throat._

**Will: **Actually, we don't.

_Finn eyes Will._

**Finn: **What do you mean?

_Will sighs and takes out the envelope again. He passes it to Finn._

**Will: **When I showed you it the first time, I kept a page hidden.

_Finn took the package and read both pages. As he read it, his eyes started to narrow. Finally, he looked at Will._

**Finn: **How long have you known?

_Will took a breath._

**Will: ** 3 weeks now.

_Finn glares at Will._

**Finn: **And you didn't think that I, as co-director, needed to know this information?

_Will looks guilty. _

**Will: **I wanted to tell you Finn. But you really don't have anything to do with this decision.

_Finn crosses his arms._

**Finn: **What do you mean?

_Will sits down in the hall._

**Will: **You are only co-director until Nationals are done. Then, after that, you are just a college student.

_Finn sags against the wall. He never thought of that reason._

**Finn: **So that's it? You won't fight at all?

_Will shakes his head sadly._

**Will: **No. April is under indictment and has all of her assets frozen. And we don't have the money to fund the Glee Club anymore. There isn't anything to fight.

_Finn rests his head against the wall. He never thought he see the Glee Club cancelled this way. _

**Finn: **What about the international Glee Competition?

**Will: **That trip is completely covered. But after that, the New Directions are done.

_Finn asks him another question._

**Finn: **What about me? Do you still want me to come along?

_Will nods._

**Will: **I will need chaperones.

_Finn felt his phone vibrate. He answered it. 10 minutes later, he ended the call._

**Will: **Rachel?

_Finn shakes his head._

**Finn: ** That was St. Joesph's College in New York. My professor recommended me for a transfer program. They wanted know if I wanted a tour. I decided I will go Saturday.

_Will smiles._

**Will: **That's awesome Finn. I am proud of you. We talk about Rachel being a success story, but we haven't talked about your story. I mean look at you. You came at the start of the year completely lost, and now you are being recommended for transfer program.

_Finn nods._

**Finn: **I guess so. But somehow, it still feels incomplete.

_Will stands up and holds out a hand for Finn. Finn grips it._

**Will: **What do you say we go for lunch? My treat.

_Finn agrees. Will and Finn exit the hotel and go to a local hamburger place. Meanwhile, the New Directions split up and toured what they wanted. Artie, Tina, and Max went to a muesem, Jake, Ryder and Kitty went for a walk down the boardwalk, Ryan and Hilary went shopping, which left Sam and Blaine to enjoy ice cream. _

**Blaine: **Sam, what's the real reason why you don't want to go to New York?

_Sam was about to take a lick from his white chocolate cone when Blaine asked that. _

**Sam: **I want to be closer to my parents.

_Blaine didn't buy it._

**Blaine: **Come on Sam. I know that's not the real reason.

_Sam is quiet for a moment. He finally answers._

**Sam: **Because I feel like a failure. I mean, you are heading to NYADA, Tina is heading to either Brown or ADMA, Artie will be heading to Brooklyn Film School. I am not qualified for college. I will be the only one there not in a college.

_Blaine came and put an arm around Sam._

**Blaine: **New York isn't just about school. There is plenty to do in New York.

_Sam lets a half smirk show._

**Sam: **I don't have the pipes for Broadway.

_Blaine agrees._

**Blaine: **You most certainly don't Sam. _Sam just looks at Blaine. _But, if I remember correctly, you were an amateur stripper?

_Sam burst out laughing._

**Sam: **So your advice is move to New York and become White Chocolate again?

_Blaine joked._

**Blaine: **The tips would be better. _Sam laughed with Blaine. Blaine got serious though. _You were popular because of your abs. You could become a model. It's not that different from stripping.

_Sam brightens up._

**Sam: **I could ask Kurt to get me an audition. _ Sam drew Blaine into a hug, knocking their ice creams on th ground. _Thank you Blaine.

_Blaine looked at his cone on the ground._

**Blaine: ** Does this mean you will be coming to New York afterall?

_Sam saw the cones on the ground._

**Sam: **I will buy us another cone. And it does. Look, it'll be cool if you want to live with Kurt. I can try and find a place on my own.

**Blaine: **No way. We go to New York together, we live together. I am sure Kurt won't mind.

_Shortly after lunch and until Friday, New Directions rehearsed night and day. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday**

_Friday has arrived. After 3 days of hard work (We get flashbacks of the club practicing throughout the hotel), the moment has finally arrived. The auditorium was packed with people as the competing teams put the final touches together. The New Directions were doing the same. The girls were putting on basic white dresses, keeping their hairs down. The guys put on black suits. Will looked at the time and realized they were set to go on. He called them in._

**Will: **This is it. You guys ready?

_Everyone nodded, looking excited. _

**Blaine: ** What say we go out there and get our 2nd National's trophy?

_Blaine leads them in a show circle. Just as they were finished, the lights flickered, signalling it was time. As they were leaving the room, Finn mentioned for Blaine to wait. Blaine was confused._

**Finn: **I know this is short notice, and it might put some pressure on you, but I spoke with Rachel, who managed to speak to a rep at NYADA. They will be sending someone today.

_Blaine looked at Finn._

**Blaine: ** I thought Ms. Tibideaux didn't make appearances like that?

_Finn nodded._

**Finn: **According to Rachel, Ms. Tibideaux has resigned from NYADA.

_Blaine wondered._

**Blaine: **Any idea who it is then?

_Finn shook his head no._

**Finn: **Sorry. I don't know that information. But it really doesn't matter. Go out there and do your best. I'm sure they will love what they see.

_Blaine smiled gratefully at Finn and joined his fellow guys, watching the girls take the stage._

**Unique, Tina, Kitty**

Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better

**Marley, Ryan, Hilary**  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger

**Unique, Marley**  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer

**Tina, Kitty**  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder

**Hilary, Ryan**  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser

**Kitty, Ryan**  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter

**Hilary, Unique**  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'

**Tina, Marley**  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million 

**Unique, Marley, Kitty, Ryan, Hilary (Tina)**  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

**Marley, Kitty (Unique)**  
I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)

**Ryan, Tina (Hilary)**  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)

**Unique, Hilary (Marley)**  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)

**Hilary, Tina (Ryan)**  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

**Marley, Unique, Tina**  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity 

**Unique, Marley,Tina, Ryan, Hilary (Kitty)**  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

_The crowd clapped and cheered as the boys took the stage. They each were carrying a stool and sat down._

**Sam, Blaine, Max**

Dark is the night  
I can weather the storm  
Never say die  
I've been down this road before

**Artie, Jake, Ryder**

I'll never quit  
I'll never lay down  
See, I've promised myself  
That I'd never let me down, so

**Sam, Blaine, Ryder, Jake, Artie, Max**

I'll never give up, never give in  
Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
And if I fall, I'll never fail  
I'll just get up and try again

Never lose hope, never lose faith  
There's much too much at stake  
Upon myself I must depend  
I'm not looking for place to show, I'm gonna win

**Artie, Max**

No stopping now  
There's still a ways to go  
Ohh, someway, somehow  
Whatever it takes I know

**Ryder, Jake**

I'll never quit, no, no  
I'll never go down  
I'll make sure they remember my name  
A hundred years from now

**Sam, Blaine, Ryder, Jake, Artie, Max**

I'll never give up, never give in  
Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
And if I fall, I'll never fail  
I'll just get up and try again

Never lose hope, never lose faith  
There's much too much at stake  
Upon myself I must depend  
I'm not looking for place or show, I'm gonna win

**Sam, Blaine**

When it's all said and done  
My once in a lifetime, won't be back again  
Now is the time, to take a stand  
Here is my chance, that's why I

**Sam, Blaine, Ryder, Jake, Artie, Max**

Mmm, I'm gonna win

_The crowd cheered as the girls joined the guys on stage_

**Sam, Marley, Jake, Ryan**

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive 

**Artie, Kitty, Max, Hilary**  
So many times it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive 

**Artie, Marley, Max, Hilary, Tina, Kitty, Unique, Sam, Blaine, Ryder, Jake, Ryan**  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger 

**Blaine, Unique, Ryder, Tina**  
Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive 

**Artie, Marley, Max, Hilary, Tina, Kitty, Unique, Sam, Blaine, Ryder, Jake, Ryan**  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger 

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger 

**Sam, Blaine, Tina, Artie**  
The eye of the tiger

**Marley, Unique, Jake, Kitty**  
The eye of the tiger

**Ryan, Hilary, Max, Ryder**  
The eye of the tiger

**Artie, Marley, Max, Hilary, Tina, Kitty, Unique, Sam, Blaine, Ryder, Jake, Ryan**  
The eye of the tiger

_Will and Finn wore proud smiles as the New Directions left the stage. Shortly after, the room got dark. Soon, Throat Explosion took the stage, wearing the various costumes from The Fox._


	5. Chapter 5

**Throat Explosion**  
Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.  
Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.  
Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.  
Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.  
But there's one sound that no one knows...  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.  
Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.  
Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.  
But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.  
Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding.  
What is your sound? Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery what do you say?

You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods.  
What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)

_As the song ended, they took off their Fox Costumes, revealing their white masks and tuxedos. They began to sing._

**Throat Explosion**  
I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

_The crowd really loved their mystery attire and the vibe they were dishing out. Both Finn and Will exchanged worried looks as the other teams preformed. (We get 6 shots of different teams.) Finally, the top three were revealed: New Directions, Throat Explosion and Vanguard Vannies. All three teams were standing on the stage as the MC took the stage._

**MC: **This has truly been a spectacular afternoon. The 8 top teams competing. Sadly, we can only crown 1 team winner though. First give a big hand to the top three teams. _Everyone claps. _Third place goes to The Vanguard Vannies. _Will and Finn let out a small sigh of relief as they clapped for them. Without knowing it, they were holding their breathes. _And, for the moment you all were waiting for. Drum roll please! _The band started doing a soft drum roll as the MC opened the envelope _The winner for 2013 National Championship is _He had to double check the results. _Well, this is certainly a first for a National Competition. We have a tie between Throat Explosion and The New Directions.

_Silence fell across the auditorium as everyone looked at each other. The MC went on to explain the tie breaker._

**MC: **Normally, if there is a tie, we would send both groups to the next stage, but seeing as this is the National stage, we will have a 30 minute intermission. In that time, each team will choose 1 or 2 people and they will perform for you guys. The team that gets the loudest applause will win. So, New Directions and Throat Explosion, please go to your respective dressing rooms and pick wisely!

_The two teams departed the stage. Will and Finn stood by the door as the group talked amongst themselves. Finn walked to the front._

**Finn: **We are really proud of you guys. You guys sounded great. _Everyone looked sobered though. _Come on guys. You guys should be excited.

_Blaine spoke up._

**Blaine: **We would be but we are tied. This is a stressful time as we don't have any other songs prepared.

_Marley spoke up._

**Marley: **That's not true Blaine. We have one song prepared.

_Blaine thought for a moment then it hit him._

**Blaine: **Of course. Do you still remember your parts? _Marley nodded. _Well then. Lets do it.


	6. Chapter 6

_30 minutes later, Blaine and Marley took the stage. The New Directions watched from the wings._

**Marley**

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again  
_

**Blaine**_  
For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen  
_

**Blaine and Marley**_  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together_

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall  


**Blaine**_  
Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart_

**Marley**_  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name_

**Blaine and Marley (Marley)**_  
But you'll never have my heart_

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

(Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall)  


**Blaine**_  
Where you go I go  
What you see I see_

**Marley**_  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security_

**Blaine**_  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm_

**Marley**_  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand_

**Blaine and Marley**_  
Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh_

_The crowd applauded as the duo left the stage. They waited with the rest, nervous. Will clasps them on their shoulders and watches as only 1 person went on stage for Throat Explosion. He kept his mask on._

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

_New Directions took a deep breath once he was done singing. The MC waved both teams back on stage._

**MC: **Two great songs. One of these teams will win by your applause. First, The New Directions with Skyfall. _ Half the room cheered. _Next is Throat Explosion with Sweet Dreams (Are made of this) _cheers were heard, but it seemed like it was a little less then The New Directions. _Well, then. Looks like 2013 National Championship winners are The New Directions!

_The MC hands the trophy to the group as Stan Bush's "The Touch" is playing._

**Sam, Blaine**

_You got the touch__  
__You got the power__  
_

_The Glee Club has made it's way back to the hotel_

**Sam, Blaine, Jake, Ryder, Max, Artie, Marley, Hilary, Ryan, Tina, Kitty, Unique**_  
__After all is said and done__  
__You've never walked, you've never run,__  
__You're a winner__  
_

**Marley, Jake, Ryder, Tina**_  
__You got the moves, you know the streets__  
__Break the rules, take the heat__  
__You're nobody's fool__  
_

_We get a shot of Finn leaving Miami for St Joesph's College's tour._

**Max, Kitty, Hilary, Ryan**_  
__You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough__  
__You've been put to the test, but it's never enough__  
_

**Sam, Blaine, Jake, Ryder, Max, Artie, Marley, Hilary, Ryan, Tina, Kitty, Unique**_  
__You got the touch__  
__You got the power___

_When all hell's breakin' loose__  
__You'll be riding the eye of the storm___

_You got the heart__  
__You got the motion___

_You know that when things get too tough__  
__You got the touch__  
_

**Artie, Sam, Blaine, Unique**_  
__You never bend, you never break__  
__You seem to know just what it takes__  
__You're a fighter__  
_

_We see The New Directions celebrating in the hotel room. Meanwhile, we see Finn looking through different lecture halls._

__**Sam, Blaine, Jake, Ryder, Max, Artie, Marley, Hilary, Ryan, Tina, Kitty, Unique**_  
__You got the touch__  
__You got the power___

_When all hell's breakin' loose__  
__You'll be riding the eye of the storm___

_You got the heart__  
__You got the motion___

_You know that when things get too tough__  
__You got the touch___

_You're fightin' fire with fire__  
__You know you got the touch___

_You're at your best when when the road gets rough__  
__You've been put to the test, but it's never enough___

_You got the touch__  
__You got the power___

_You got the touch__  
__You got the power_

_The song ends as The New Directions are seeing packing. Meanwhile, in New York, Finn shook hands with the tour guide. He was about to leave when she suggested something._

**Tour guide: ** Would you like to see your placement school?

_Finn nods and they walk for 2 blocks until they came to Wilborn's High School. She lead Finn in and introduced him to the Principal. The tour guide left, leaving Finn with the principal. _

**Principal: **I am retiring in a few weeks, but the new guy will be great. He has been an assistant principal in Buffalo. Come on, I will show you around the school.

_He led Finn through the library, the computer labs, the gym and through the cafeteria. As Finn was leaving, he heard people singing. Following the sound, he finds the Glee Club having its final session. They were singing "Don't Stop Believin'. Finn stayed and watched, remembering his first time performing. As the group finishes up, he claps for them. _

**Boy: **Who are you?

_The Principal introduces him._

**Principal: **This is Finn Hudson. He led and coached his Glee Club in Lima. I was showing him around the school.

_Finn suddenly realized he couldn't say good bye to The New Directions. He shook hands with the man, then made a few calls. He declined the offer of a transfer to stay in Lima. He then called Burt, and after a few moments, it seemed like they agreed on something. He called another place, and they also agreed. The last call he made was to Will._

**Next Week on Glee**

_Finn explains to Will_

"… New Directions aren't over …"

_Blaine sees his parents_

"…What are you doing here?"


End file.
